koopalingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Koopalings' Babysitter
The Koopaling's Babysitter by A wikia contributor and Timen Alexandro Canez Van Den Broeke One day at Kastle Koopa, Larry has just found a dime, but Roy steals it, and runs off with it and everyone soon finds out about this, so, they all try to steal the coin while Bowser and his wife are away, but they soon come home, and find out that Larry, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Lavora, Iggy, Ludwig, Morton, Clawdy, and, Bowser Jr. made such a mess fighting for the coin, so, the kids are grounded, but their parents remember they're going to a meeting tomorrow and they are worried that their kids will make such a mess again, so, he calls a babysitter named Belle E. Koopa. The next day, Belle E. Koopa soon shows up, but as the Koopalings introduce themselves, she gives them all Gold Medals, as Bowser leaves for his meeting. But later that day, Larry is playing Chess with Ludwig, but since Larry keeps cheating, Ludwig gets mad, and suddenly, Belle enters Larry's room and takes away their board, saying no fun and games. Meanwhile, Lemmy and Iggy are practicing karate to be as strong as their father, with Bowser Jr. and Wendy as the referres, but Belle arrives and says they cannot leave their rooms. At the same time, Morton is in the kitchen eating all the ice cream in the fridge. Then Belle enters the kitchen and finds Morton in the fridge, so she takes the whipped cream bottle and squirts it all over Morton. Roy is also practicing to shoot with his Bill Blaster and shoots Belle accidentally, so she puts his Bill Blaster in the cupboard so he can't get it. Meanwhile, Lavora and Clawdy try to play a prank on Belle. What they do is take a brick from the floor, and then fill it with slippery oil and put it back again. After that, Belle slips over it, and after falling, she asks everyone who did it, but everyone says that they didn't do that, so she knew that someone was lying. But later that night, the Koopalings all chat about how angry they are at Belle for not letting them have any fun, and they tried to call Bowser to tell him about that Belle made up many unfair rules, but Belle didn't let them use the phone either, and the Koopalings are now in prison. Wendy gets fed up, but then, Lavora has a plan. That night, Belle's guard dog, Beauty, is guarding the Koopalings inside their room, but then, Iggy sneaks out and taunts Beauty, causing her to get angry and chase him, giving Roy the chance to sneak out. Iggy then leads Beauty into the sneaking patch, where the Doomship is, and it fires rapidly at Beauty. But meanwhile, Belle is demanding to be queen of the castle, and reveals she did this to avenge Yoshiki, the first babysitter, but she sees Ludwig and Wendy sneaking by the windows, and she then leaves to investigate, as Lavora tries to stop Belle. But meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and Roy are spinning on the chandelier, making Belle angry after she spots them, and Ludwig, Lemmy and Clawdy then let go of the chandelier, causing it to land right on Belle's tail. But then, Wendy taunts Belle, causing her to become free and chase Wendy all the way upstairs to her bedroom. Lavora then taunts her some more, and escapes the area of the closet, right before Belle bangs into it...and Larry opens up the closet, causing all of Wendy, Lavora, Clawdy and Clawdia's makeup and clothes to land right on Belle. Belle gets angry as Morton babbles about Belle and takes the elevator, and Lemmy, Clawdy, Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig push the throne right on Belle with the help of Lavora and Wendy distracting her and pushing the throne as well. The Koopalings pull Belle down the stairs, and Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy knock out Belle. While still being knocked out, Bowser Jr. frees the Koopa Troop army from the dungeon, and they all blind Belle by taking pictures of her with their cameras and flashes, and Belle then chases Bowser Jr. all the way to his bedroom, where a reformed Beauty begins chasing her, due to the cap on her head that brainwashed her is off her head now, and Bowser Jr. goes for the final step of the plan! Beauty chases Belle through the maze, and the Goombas, Paragoombas, Paratroopas and Koopa Troopas get the slingshots ready, as the Koopalings lock onto Belle, and they fire at her, and Beauty devoures Belle, killing her once and for all. Later that night, while some Koopalings put the army away and others tell their story, Bowser awards the Koopalings with gold badges: Lavora recieves the team leader badge for leading the team and having the idea of the plan, Ludwig receives the evil scientist badge for using scientific ideas to defeat Belle, Wendy is awarded the beautiful taunting badge, for taunting Belle to get rid of her, Bowser Jr. is awarded the team helper badge for helping on almost everything, Morton is awarded the tongue babbling badge for babbling at Belle to lure her into the trap of the plan, Lemmy and Iggy are rewarded the brother badges for being such good cooperating Koopaling brothers for helping save the day, Roy is awarded the bullying badge for bullying Belle to kill her, and finally, Larry is rewarded the cheating badge for cheating the evil Belle out of the castle, but the Koopalings even have a badge for their parents, which is the parents badge. Lavora then asks if they can keep Beauty for themselves and Bowser says "Yes". Lavora then renames Beauty and says that she wants her to be called Lavyra. Bowser and Clawdia then hug their Koopalings. THE END From left to right, Line 1:Bowser, Ludwig, Beauty/Lavyra, Lemmy Line 2:Wendy, Lavora, Larry Line 3:Belle, Roy, Morton, Iggy Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Disambiguations Category:Formatting Templates